May I Love You
by Ebby Kim
Summary: "Kau tahu namaku? Padahal aku tidak memberitahukannya padamu." / Ah Jaejoong hampir menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa kalau diperkenalan mereka, cuma ia yang memberitahu namanya. Tapi.. untuk apa berpura-pura tak tahu kalau memang ia sudah tahu. "Banyak yang membicarakanmu dan aku punya telinga." Kata Jaejoong ketus. / YunJae Fanfict


Warning : BL, Typo, OOC tingkat dewa, Gaje, dan Aneh. Yang nggak suka silahkan _close_, jangan dibaca daripada _flame_..

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

** – May I Love You –**

Suasana kantin di Universitas Dong Bang tampak ramai. Banyak sekali _daekhasaeng_ yang mampir, walau tidak semuanya ingin makan–melainkan hanya sekedar duduk, bercengkrama dan mengobrol. Di sudut kantin seorang _namja_ sedang menikmati makan siangnya sebelum masuk kelas selanjutnya beberapa jam lagi. Dia cuma sendiri. Bukan karena tak memiliki teman, tetapi memang ia tipe penyendiri dan pendiam. Jarang sekali ada yang mau bertegur sapa dengannya, meski dari penampilan ia cukup menarik.

Ia memiliki wajah yang cantik untuk ukuran _namja_, mata bulat yang indah, hidung mancung, bibir merah merekah, tubuh kurus dan ramping, serta kulitnya yang putih mulus. Ditambah rambutnya yang panjang berwarna hitam legam. Sekilas melihat ia layaknya _yeoja_. Namun karena jarang bergaul makanya dia tak memiliki banyak teman. Bahkan teman untuk istirahat atau makan bersama seperti sekarang ini.

Kim Jaejoong, namanya.

Sewaktu sedang asik menikmati makanan makan siangnya yang berupa _kimchi_ pedas dan _teokpoki_, Jaejoong merasakan kehadiran seseorang di depannya. Sontak ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang _namja_ duduk di hadapannya sambil mengumbar senyum setelah meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di atas meja. _Namja_ itu tersenyum untuk meminta ijin supaya Jaejoong memperbolehkannya duduk di meja yang sama.

"_Annyeong_.." sapanya ramah. "Semua meja penuh. Tak apa 'kan?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong melengkungkan bibirnya sedikit sambil mengangguk pelan yang kemudian di balas dengan senyum manis _namja_ di depannya. Sejujurnya, Jaejoong merasa sedikit terganggu sebab ia tak biasa berbagi meja dengan orang lain–yang tak dikenalnya–saat makan. Tapi tak mungkin ia langsung menolak, bisa-bisa orang akan menilainya buruk. Jaejoong kembali berkutat dengan makanannya tak perduli pada _namja_ di hadapannya yang juga sudah melahap makanan yang dia bawa.

Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Keduanya sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Suara bising di kantin mendominasi suasana. Untuk apa bicara, toh tak saling kenal, pikir Jaejoong. Yah, begitulah dia.. tak mau berbasa-basi dengan orang yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Um.. apa kau _daehaksaeng_ baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Jaejoong mendongak, menatap lekat _namja_ di depannya yang juga melihatnya sambil mengunyah. "_Aniyo_.."

Dia mengangguk-angguk–entah apa maksudnya. "Mungkin jurusan kita berbeda. Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jaejoong _imnida_." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya dan kembali memakan makanannya.

"_Bangapta_ Jaejoong-_ssi_." Ujarnya bersemangat diiringi seulas senyum menawan yang tak dilihat Jaejoong karena tengah sibuk memainkan sendok di mangkuk makanannya.

Senyum miris terbentuk di bibir Jaejoong. Pertemuan pertama memang menyenangkan, tetapi belum tentu di pertemuan selanjutnya. Ah, dia pun tak yakin akan bertemu lagi. Menambah teman itu perlu, namun akankah pertemanan akan terus berlanjut selamanya? Jaejoong tidak yakin. Dia sering ditipu oleh mereka yang mengatakan ingin berteman dengannya, ternyata cuma ingin memanfaatkan otak cerdas yang ia miliki. Hm.. mungkinkah _namja_ di depannya ini begitu juga?

~xXXx~

Buku-buku yang bertumpuk di kedua tangannya tak menghambat Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri koridor. Walaupun kelasnya mulai masih lama, tapi ia ingin sampai di kelas. Setidaknya untuk duduk sambil membaca beberapa buku yang tadi dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Tapi suara teriakan yang entah berasal darimana membuat Jaejoong terpaksa berhenti. Telinganya berdengung karena teriakan itu. Digerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan ingin tahu siapa yang berteriak begitu kencang.

Sekelompok mahasiswi tengah melompat-lompat girang sambil berteriak ke arah halaman Universitas dimana banyak _namja-namja_ berkumpul memainkan sebuah bola. Oh, ternyata me-yel-yeli mereka yang sedang bertanding basket. Jaejoong tak punya keahlian atletik apalagi dengan tubuh kurusnya, lebih baik dia dijatuhi ribuan buku. Ketika ia akan melanjutkan langkahnya, tak sengaja retina matanya menangkap sesosok _namja_ yang ingin memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_.

Masuk.

"Kyaaa~!"

"_Opppaaa_~~!"

"Jung Yunho..! Jung Yunho!"

Jeritan histeris menghiasi sekitaran halaman Universitas. Senyum tulus terpatri di bibir Jaejoong. Senang? Yah.. dia adalah penonton di sini. Meski tak mendukung siapapun, tapi melihat ada yang berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_, ia ikut senang. Diperhatikannya _namja_ yang sedang ber-Hi-_five_ bersama teman se_team_nya sambil berpelukan. Menyenangkan rasanya.

"Jung Yunho itu hebat ya~"

"Eh?" Jaejoong menoleh. Di sebelahnya ada seorang _namja_ yang ikut-ikutan memandang halaman Universitas. _Doe eyes_nya berkedip-kedip lucu–terkejut tentunya. "Junsu-_ie_.."

"A-ah? Eh.. _hyung_." Junsu juga terkejut mendengar suara Jaejoong, sebab ia terlalu fokus melihat apa yang terjadi di halaman Universitas. "Um.. _hyung_ suka melihat Yunho bermain basket juga?"

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut. "_Nugu_?"

"Itu.. Jung Yunho. Dia baru saja mencetak angka. Bukannya kau tadi asik memandanginya sampai tak sadar aku berdiri di sampingmu." Celoteh Junsu menatap Jaejoong heran.

Namanya Jung Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk paham. "Baru kali ini."

Giliran Junsu yang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah ya _hyung_, kau dipanggil pihak administrasi."

"_Ne_?" air muka Jaejoong berubah. Sesuatu yang tak enak langsung menyusup dalam dadanya. Kalau dipanggil pihak administrasi, pasti hal buruk terjadi. Buru-buru ia berlari meninggalkan Junsu yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Padahal Junsu ingin bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai Yunho dan kenapa Jaejoong dipanggil pihak administrasi. Tapi.. ya sudahlah, Jaejoong sudah terlanjur hilang dari pandangannya. _Namja_ imut ini melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari aera koridor dan duduk di perbatasan taman kecil seraya melihat pertandingan basket yang masih berlangsung. Bukan pertandingan sesungguhnya, hanya permainan biasa yang dilakukan di kala waktu istirahat.

~xXXx~

Biarpun menyenangkan, tetap saja permainan basket menguras tenaga. Yunho menghabiskan satu botol air mineral hanya dalam waktu empat puluh lima detik. Dia sangat lelah juga haus. Tubuh atletisnya sudah basah bermandikan keringat, apalagi sekarang ini musim panas. Bermain di bawah terik matahari menyengat meningkatkan hawa panas pada tubuhnya. Handuk kecil yang bertengker di bahunya ia gunakan untuk mengusap seluruh wajahnya yang masih mengeluarkan keringat.

Beruntung setelah ini ia tak ada kelas, mengganti baju lalu pulang dan istirahat di rumah. Ah.. dia ingin cepat-cepat melakukannya.

"Aku sudah memberimu surat peringatan."

Langkah Yunho terhenti. Siapa yang berbicara? Suaranya terdengar kejam. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit menggerakkannya mengintip ke balik dinding. Rupanya ia salah jalan, seharusnya ke koridor menuju ruang ganti pakaian, malah berjalan di koridor ke bagian tata usaha universitas. Tapi.. di sana, _namja_ itu.. _namja_ yang beberapa hari lalu yang ditemuinya di kantin.

Walau kepalanya menunduk, Yunho dapat mengenalinya. Ruang Administrasi, Yunho membaca tulisan yang ada di dinding di hadapan Jaejoong berdiri. Di sebelah _namja_ cantik itu berdiri seorang _kyusungnim_ dan dalam ruang administrasi tampak seorang penjaga yang menatap dua orang di depannya dengan muka datar. Apa yang terjadi?

"Uang beasiswamu sudah habis tiga bulan lalu, Jaejoong-_ssi_.." ujar _kyusungnim_ seolah memberi pengertian pada Jaejoong.

"_Jweisonghamnida_.. a-aku akan mengusahakannya secepatnya." Kata Jaejoong terbata. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk tak berani menatap _kyusungnim_ dan staff administrasi yang menagih uang semester padanya.

"Kalau kau masih menunda pembayaran, kau bisa dikeluarkan." Staff administrasi berkata dengan sadisnya. Memang itu kebenarannya, jika tak melunasi uang semester maka dengan terpaksa si murid dikeluarkan dari universitas–meskipun ia pintar.

Jaejoong menelan _saliva_nya susah payah. Ia tahu dan sangat sadar kalau uang beasiswa yang ia terima dari salah satu perusahaan karena memenangkan suatu olimpiade tiga tahun lalu sudah habis. Tapi bukan maksudnya ia berleha-leha selama tiga bulan ini mengetahui uang beasiswanya habis, sekarang Jaejoong sedang mengumpulkan uang. Karena belum cukup, makanya ia menunda pembayaran.

Universitas bukannya tidak menyediakan beasiswa, tapi karena Jaejoong sudah mendapatkannya dari luar, maka ia tidak mendapatkan dari universitas. Meski ia telah menyumbangkan beberapa piala, tetap saja beasiswa universitas tak akan diberikan padanya. Dua orang yang sedari tadi menatap Jaejoong yang menunduk menghela napas bebarengan. Ini cukup sulit, mereka pun tak ingin Jaejoong mengalami masalah.

"Waktumu seminggu, Jaejoong-_ssi_." Kata staff administrasi mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya–memberi hormat–kemudian berbalik dan pergi. Sedangkan _kyusungnim_ masuk ke dalam ruang administrasi. Sementara Yunho yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik dinding mendengarkan semua pembicaraan itu menatap sendu punggung Jaejoong yang makin jauh. Dia merasa kasihan.. ia pikir Jaejoong sama saja dengannya dan para mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang lain. Tapi, Yunho baru saja melihat kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

Jangan melihat orang dari penampilannya. Walaupun pendiam, Jaejoong terlihat biasa saja layaknya mahasiswa lain. Belajar, meski jarang bergaul. Yunho tak menyangka _namja_ berparas cantik itu ternyata punya masalah dengan pihak universitas mengenai biaya kuliah. Rasanya ia tak rela melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Jaejoong. Aneh memang, tapi begitulah kata hatinya.

~xXXx~

Yunho berdiri menyandar pada dinding dekat pintu masuk gedung universitas. Ia sengaja berdiri di sana untuk menunggu seseorang. Sesekali ia mengganti posisi berdirinya. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Apa masih lama? Atau tak ada jadwal hari ini? ah.. sia-sia dia menunggu kalau orang yang ditunggu tak datang.

Baru saja Yunho mengeluh, tapi kemudian ia melengkungkan bibir tebal berbentuk hati miliknya ketika seorang _namja_ cantik melewati pintu masuk gedung. Mengenakan _jeans_ berwarna hitam, baju kaos berwarna putih dengan gambar abstrak di tengahnya dan menyandang tas ransel berwarna hitam. Pakaian casual yang santai namun berkesan–menawan. Bisa dibilang semakin manis. Yunho menyukai gaya berpakaian _namja_ cantik itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung berlari menghampirinya dan merangkulkan tangan kanannya di pundak si _namja_ cantik membuat Jaejoong terkejut. "Yo! Jaejoong-_ah_!" sapa Yunho sok akrab. Dia memang ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menyahut karena terkejut. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya. Kulit putih yang mulus itu menjadi pemandangan indah di matanya. Ingin sekali menyentuhnya merasakan betapa halus kulit wajah Jaejoong yang kelihatan bersinar. Tak apa 'kan? Yunho melepaskan rangkulannya lalu mencubit pipi kiri Jaejoong.

"Dilihat dari dekat begini kau terlihat sangat _yeppeo_~~" ujar Yunho gemas.

"A-aw!" ringis Jaejoong berusaha menjauhkan tangan Yunho dari wajahnya. Ia menatap tak suka pada _namja_ di sebelahnya karena berani menyentuh wajahnya. "_Namja-ya_!" tegasnya.

Yunho malah tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Makin gemas. Ia berpindah posisi menjadi di depan Jaejoong–berjalan mundur. Kedua tangannya terjulur kemudian mencubit pipi Jaejoong, menarik-nariknya gemas. "Uuhh! _Neomu yeppeo_~"

Setelah puas, baru Yunho melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Jaejoong menyisakan warna merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih itu. Jaejoong mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang terasa sakit. Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan begitu, terlebih lagi oleh _namja_. Seperti mendapatkan sebuah pelecehan.

"Kau keterlaluan Jung Yunho!" ujar Jaejoong penuh penekanan dengan tatapan mendeliknya–masih mengusap kedua pipinya. Ibunya saja tak pernah memperlakukannya begitu.

Yunho terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong barusan sehingga pemuda cantik itu berjalan mendahuluinya. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali mengejar Jaejoong dan berjalan mundur di hadapan si _namja_ cantik. Senyum manis terukir di bibir Yunho menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Jaejoong. Aneh sekali orang ini, pikir Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu namaku? Padahal aku tidak memberitahukannya padamu."

Ah~ Jaejoong hampir menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa kalau diperkenalan mereka, cuma ia yang memberitahu namanya. Tapi.. untuk apa berpura-pura tak tahu kalau memang ia sudah tahu. "Banyak yang membicarakanmu dan aku punya telinga." Kata Jaejoong ketus.

"_Geuraeyo_? Heum.. tadinya ku pikir kau mencari tahunya sendiri. Padahal aku sangat senang dengan pikiranku itu."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Apa _namja_ di depannya ini gila atau sedikit tak waras? Apa untungnya mencari tahu nama seseorang yang sama sekali tak penting? Memangnya siapa Jung Yunho? Dia banyak dibicarakan karena popularitasnya diantara para mahasiswi. Jaejoong berusaha mengabaikan Yunho yang kini berjalan beriringan dengannya sambil mengoceh. Ocehan yang tak perlu diutarakan.

~xXXx~

Lapar. Itu yang Jaejoong rasakan sekarang. Cacing-cacing dalam perutnya sudah meronta minta diisi, bunyi tak enak pun kadang terdengar. Diliriknya ke arah samping kanannya yang merupakan kantin. Bau makanan menguar dan tercium oleh indra penciumannya membuat cacing-cacing itu makin ganas berontak di dalam perut Jaejoong. Ingin sekali ia masuk ke dalam kantin, memesan makanan dan menyenangkan perutnya. Tapi.. tidak! Ia harus berhemat. Apalagi setelah peringatan oleh _kyusungnim_ dan staff administrasi semalam.

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan, diusapnya permukaan perutnya yang datar lalu menggenggam baju kaos di depan perutnya. Harus tahan. Sekarang lebih penting mengumpulkan uang, makan bisa ditunda. Nanti pulang ke rumah ia juga bisa makan. Jaejoong meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi _namja_ cantik ini menghela napas kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan kantin.

Belum ada tiga langkah Jaejoong berjalan, sesuatu membuatnya terpaksa berhenti. Ada yang melingkar di lengannya. Sontak ia melihat lengannya yang ternyata dipegang oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Jaejoong mendongak. _Doe eyes_ miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang mata sipit–bak mata musang–dengan sorotan tajam. Entah kenapa jantung Jaejoong mulai beroperasi dengan sangat cepat, ditambah tatapan itu seolah memerangkapnya dan ia tak bisa pergi.

Hening. Keduanya terdiam masih dengan posisi Yunho memegang lengan Jaejoong dan mata mereka saling berpandangan. Menatap lekat. Detakan jantung Jaejoong makin tak normal ketika perlahan bibir berbentuk hati itu melengkung membentuk senyuman yang sangat manis. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dadanya bergemuruh seperti ini? Apa ia akan mati sekarang? Jantungnya.. jantungnya hampir meledak..

"_Kajja_.." ujar Yunho lalu menarik lengan Jaejoong yang dipegangnya masuk ke dalam kantin. _Namja_ cantik itu tak menolak karena debaran di dadanya tak mau hilang malah makin bertambah kecepatannya seiring pegangan Yunho di lengannya berganti menjadi genggaman di jemarinya. Rasa-rasanya Jaejoong akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong di salah bangku yang di atas mejanya terdapat makanan. Sedangkan _namja_ bermata musang itu memilih duduk di hadapan Jaejoong. Ia menggeser makanan di atas meja mendekat ke depan Jaejoong. Melihat ada makanan di depannya, Jaejoong mengernyit. Apa maksudnya ini? Tadi ia dibuat hampir pingsan karena jantungnya yang berdetak-detak tak karuan, sekarang ia diberi makanan. Seperti dikasihani.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, menatap _namja_ tampan di hadapannya dengan tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaan atas apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Yah, dia memang lapar, tapi tak begini cara mendapatkan makanan. Lagipula ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk menahan lapar supaya bisa menabung uangnya. Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ucap Jaejoong dingin sambil berdiri dari duduknya menyebabkan Yunho keheranan.

'_Kriuuukk_~'

Ukh! Muka Jaejoong mendadak merah. Suara itu sangat memalukan. Kenapa perutnya harus berbunyi disaat yang tak tepat? Jaejoong tak berani melihat Yunho yang kini berusaha menahan tawanya–walau begitu kikikan yang lolos dari mulutnya tak terelakkan. Malu sekali, rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya di dasar bumi.

"Perutmu sangat jujur." Kata Yunho yang kemudian beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendudukkan lagi Jaejoong di kursi. _Namja_ cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Warna merah yang menghiasi wajahnya belum pudar, malah makin terlihat jelas.

Yunho tersenyum. Warna merah itu seakan mempercantik lekukan wajah Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu benar-benar cantik. Ia yakin kecantikan Jaejoong natural–tak mungkin melakukan operasi, lagipula apa untungnya untuk seorang _namja_. Dan kecantikan alami Jaejoong berhasil memikatnya, ingin terus melihat dan berada di sisi _namja_ itu. Yunho belum yakin apa yang ada dalam hatinya, tapi bolehkah disimpulkan kalau ia tengah jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong.

_Namja_ bermata sipit itu duduk di kursinya. "Makanlah.. aku ingin menraktirmu."

Eh? Refleks Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya. Ekspresi menuntut penjelasan itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "_Wa-waeyo_?"

Lagi, Yunho mengumbar senyum mautnya. "Aku melihatmu berdiri di depan kantin. Ku pikir kau akan masuk, tapi ternyata tidak. Kau cuma berdiri di sana sambil memegangi perutmu. Aku yakin kau lapar.. aku tak tahu alasanmu kenapa tidak masuk, tapi aku hanya ingin menraktirmu.." jelasnya sedikit berbohong. Yah, Yunho sebenarnya tahu kenapa Jaejoong tak masuk ke dalam kantin. Masalah uang.

"Apa kau tak mau menerima kebaikan temanmu?"

Jaejoong terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Yunho barusan. Teman? Aku dan Yunho berteman? Agak asing di telinga Jaejoong. Matanya melirik Yunho yang sedang menatapnya. Benarkah _namja_ itu menganggapnya sebagai teman? Mereka tidak pernah melakukan apapun bersama, bagaimana bisa disebut teman? Tapi.. ada rasa senang di sudut hatinya. Teman.. teman.. Jaejoong menggumamkan kata itu sebanyak mungkin dalam hatinya.

"_Meogeo_.."

Meski masih sedikit ragu, tapi pelan-pelan tangan Jaejoong menyentuh sendok yang ada di dalam mangkuk. Menyendokkan makanan tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Enak. Bibir _cherry_nya mengulas senyum tipis yang dapat dilihat oleh Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu juga tersenyum. Ia sungguh senang bisa melihat senyuman di wajah Jaejoong, senyum yang membuatnya merasa bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia menghela napasnya sejenak setelah melihat pemandangan yang ada di dalam kantin yang bisa dilihat dengan jelas dari koridor. Ada senyum terukir di bibirnya. Sebaiknya ia tak menganggu. Urusannya bisa diselesaikan nanti, yang penting sekarang kebahagiaan orang yang sangat disayanginya yang telah dianggapnya sebagai saudara. Heum.. lebih baik dia pergi. Dibalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Eh? Hey! Bukannya kau mencari Yunho _hyung_?" panggil _namja_ manis yang melihat temannya pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Dia pun berinisiatif mengejar, menyamakan langkah mereka. "_Wae_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Nanti saja." Jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum pada _namja_ manis di sebelahnya.

_**To be continued**_

**a/n :** FF BL pertamaku..~ *yippieee*

akhirnya keinginan bikin FF YunJae tercapai, setelah beberapa kali gagal.. ini FF BL pertamakuuu.. huhu.. Jung _halbae_, Jeje _halmoni_, akhirnya aku bisa buat FF ber_cast_ kalian~ *terharu*

terisnpirasi pas dengerin lagu YunJae – May I Love You sebelum berangkat kerja wkwkwkwk.. (nyempetin buat mengkhayal dulu)

yang mau komen, silahkan.. yang nggak juga nggak apa-apa~

_Gomawoooo_~~~


End file.
